The invention is concerned with a procedure for making ceramic tiles, individual or incorporated in an ensemble of thin ceramic tiles, without the use of a mould or further stamping of a paste strip, said stamping being always associated with a loss of .+-.10%. These tiles are fabricated crude, either with straight edges or with various cut out parts with spontaneously rounded off borders. They can be flat or present a profile in space. The surface thereof can be smooth, rough or with a light relief texture. Furthermore the technique allows the incorporation of texts, designs or photographs with details that can even be very fine, and this either raised or depressed in relief, the motifs being really encrusted in the ceramic tiles; it is also possible to use this technique for the fabrication of electronic or electrotechnical substrates. This concerns entirely new procedures with regard to the earlier procedures.
In the specification of the Belgian Pat. No. 873,378 in the name of the applicant, there is described an electrochemical procedure that allows in a single process the casting, moulding, contouring, shaping and surface treatment of elements from raw materials in the form of charged suspended particles and which gives rise to conductive electrodeposits by an electrode reaction that is rigorously controlled.
Moreover in the specification of the Belgian Pat. No. 880 993, also in the name of the applicant, there are described complementary practical ways of application of the technique for the electrodeposition on metallic substrates or moulds of ceramic raw materials that can be vitrified, sintered or polymerised, as well as the use of ion exchangers as a surface for electrochemical casting, and particularly its application to the fabrication of flat glass.